Guilt
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran y al probarlas le supieron amargas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso así sabía la culpa. Para Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kripe.**

**Claim: Castiel/Jo**

**Advertencia: Spoilers para "Abandon All Hope..."**

**Summary:**_ Y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran y al probarlas le supieron amargas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso así sabía la culpa._

**Para: Hizz. Regalo de Reyes.**

* * *

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile. I still remember the way you said "goodbye", no matter how hard I try, I can't forget about..._

_"Beautiful Girl" - Broken Iris_

**Guilt.**

A decir verdad Castiel se sentía un poco intimidado. Recordaba bien lo que había pasado en aquel burdel al cual Dean había hecho favor de llevarlo así que no le gustaba demasiado estar en compañía de mujeres, aunque francamente ellas no le harían nada porque no estaban ahí para (¿cuál era la palabra que Dean utilizaba? Ah, claro, _ligar_) sino para ayudarles en la tarea (suicida y loca y posiblemente inútil) por matar al Diablo.

Pero ahora estaban relajados todos, bueno Dean y Sam estaban haciendo planes para el día siguiente, aunque con la Colt en sus manos era obvio que se sentían seguros, aunque Cas pensaba que estaba pasando algo muy vital por alto, sólo que no sabía definir que era a ciencia cierta. Ellen le había dicho que se calmara y le había retado a esa competencia de tragos, seguro que como Dean, intentaba que se sintiera cómodo entre las costumbres humanas.

- El alcohol relaja bastante - le explicaba mientras le servía en los vasos y la mujer joven, Jo, según recordaba, le miraba con curiosidad.

- No creo que debamos... - quiso objetar y Jo echó a reír.

- Oh vamos, ya mañana nos preocuparemos.

Y Castiel había sentido curiosidad por esa sonrisa que le dirigió y que no tenía nada que ver con aquella que recibió de 'Chastity' en aquel lugar de pecado.

- Vamos a ver cuanto aguantas grandote - le dijo Ellen mientras daba un trago de su vaso y luego de otro sonriéndole con cierto desafío.

Jo intercambiaba miradas entre ambos curiosa y divertida y daba sorbos de su botella de cuando en cuando.

- Tu turno, grandote - dijo y Cas bajó la mirada ante los vasos que había frente a él. (Según recordaba, Dean le había dicho que aquella bebida rara se llamaba tequila, shots de tequila le decían los humanos)

Tomó un vaso y dejó que el líquido se afianzara en su garganta aunque no le dió mucho tiempo pues casi de inmediato bebió todo lo que contenían los vasos que estaban a su alcance. Fue una sensación rara, debió admitir, ya había bebido antes (cortesía de Dean, muchas gracias) pero en aquella ocasión había sido vaciar medio vaso enorme sólo para controlarse a sí mismo (culpa de Dean por haber adivinado que Cas seguía _intacto_ en aquel terreno donde Dean parecía ser tan experimentado).

No ardía, no mucho al menos, pero calentaba el estómago, recordó que él no necesitaba comer y por tanto la sensación le era desconocida, pero era agradable, aunque luego recordó que a veces los humanos que bebían como él lo habían hecho tendían a padecer mareo o algo por el estilo.

- Creo que estoy comenzado a sentir algo - dijo mientras Ellen le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad total y la sonrisa de Jo se ensanchaba, de forma que hasta Cas tuvo que admitir era encantadora.

Jo caminó hacia la cocina mientras Ellen se quedaba a explicarle más hábitos humanos en los que él francamente se sentía perdido. La vio platicar con Dean antes de encaminarse a la salita donde Bobby insistió en fotografiarlos a todos.

- Oh es bueno contar con un optimista - dijo Ellen ante el comentario de Bobby (en un tono que, como Cas recordaría después, Dean se refería como sarcasmo)

- Bobby tiene razón. Hoy es nuestra última noche en la Tierra.

Y a diferencia del resto él se tomaba el asunto muy en serio, seguía pensando que era estúpido y loco y suicida querer ir a matar a Lucifer pero seguía decidido a seguir a Dean y sus ideas pese a todo (no quería que ninguno se rindiera ante el destino que les esperaba como recipientes) aunque creía que si el plan para el día siguiente no funcionaba, aquello sería inevitable.

Todos se fueron ya a discutir estrategias, ya a preparar las armas (porque francamente, con la perspectiva de enfrentar al Diablo ni quien pensara en dormir), él se quedó parado ahí con expresión pensativa y Jo apareció dejando una botella en sus manos.

- Relajáte grandote - le dijo y le dió un sorbo a su botella.

- Deberías estar preocupada - espetó el ángel y Jo rodó los ojos.

- Lo estoy - replicó - pero no gano nada poniendo tensos a los demás. Además, como dijiste, es nuestra última noche y me gustaria pasarla intentando no pensar en lo que nos aguarda.

Castiel la miró, había mirado a demasiadas humanas y sabia que Jo era lo que los humanos consideraban una 'chica guapa' pero él veía algo más, a alguien decidida y que luchaba por lo que quería, que había enfrentado la oposición de su madre por ser cazadora y que si debía morir, lo haría luchando hasta el último segundo. Y quizás por aquella determinación (que de haber sido ángel le hubiera deparado el mismo destino que a Anna) le agradó aquella humana de cabello rubio y sonrisa sincera. Y sintió curiosidad.

Ella se acercó, para pasar la mano frente a su cara repetidas veces para averiguar si no se había quedado en trance y cuando Castiel se movió (lo suficiente para hacerla pegar un brinco) la besó en la mejilla, la cazadora se sorprendió, pero el ángel mantuvo su postura estoica (lo que Jo jamás sabría era que en aquellos labios palidos se había dibujado una imperceptible sonrisa).

- Adiós, Cas - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para ir donde su madre (y no sabría que en realidad la palabra era correcta).

Y al día siguiente él no pudo ayudar a ninguno porque había caído en la trampa de Lucifer, la alarma se había encendido cuando Meg había aparecido, porque ella era algo que seguramente Dean no había considerado dentro de la ecuación. Y en realidad , porque sospechaba que por ella el grupo habría quedado incompleto, cuando la arrojó a las llamas para poder pasar, sintió un dejo de algo que llamaban revancha.

Cuando apareció frente a Dean y Sam supo quienes ya no volverían y sintió pena, pena por aquellas humanas que habían dejado la vida al frente de la batalla, en un plan que no funcionó porque la Colt no se había diseñado para matar ángeles, debería haberlo sabido, debería haberle sugerido a Dean que hiciera una prueba antes, pero no lo había sabido y la ignorancia había hecho que el sacrificio fuese en vano.

Y en aquella noche mientras los humanos quemaban la foto en un acto simbólico, Cas reflexionó sobre Jo, sobre que quizás le hubiera gustado conocerla mejor y se sintió culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por ellas. Había oído la historia y suponía que había muerto en brazos de su madre (había escuchado sobre la explosión) e internamente rezó por ambas.

Y mientras reflexionaba algo húmedo se deslizó por sus mejillas, algo que ya había sentido antes y que no le gustaba en absoluto porque le hacía sentir débil.

(Dean le había explicado que los humanos lloraban por sus seres queridos muertos, Castiel no lo entendía pues aquello debía ser motivo de alegría porque ya no sufrían más).

Pero por primera vez no quiso secar aquellas lágrimas. Mismas que le sabían amargas cuando caían sobre sus labios. Y se preguntó si acaso así sabría la culpa.


End file.
